


16. Fiji - In & Out

by glitteredsins, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Antony Starr and Stephen Amell [16]
Category: Actor RPF, Arrow (TV 2012) RPF, Banshee RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), New Zealand Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4551471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitteredsins/pseuds/glitteredsins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning for humiliation, verbal and other.</p>
    </blockquote>





	16. Fiji - In & Out

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for humiliation, verbal and other.

Smiling down at Stephen as he sleeps, Antony leaps out of bed when there's a soft knock at the door. He motions the boy in, a finger pressed against the middle of his own lips. _Shhh..._

The boy rolls the trolley into the room and then hands Antony a rectangular black velvet box. "Pick the one you want, sir, and leave the others in the box," he whispers, eyes flickering to the naked boy in the man's bed.

"I will, thank you," Antony says, every bit as softly, grabbing his wallet, a few bills tucked into the boy's hand as he ushers him back out the door.

Good. He takes a quick look in the box but then places it back on the tray which he sets on his side of the bed before prowling up the length of Stephen's body. "Morning," he whispers, nibbling at his boy's jaw, the smell of bacon and eggs and toast starting to waft out from under the silver covers.

The dip in the bed is the first thing that disturbs Stephen's sleep, the second is the presence of someone above him, the third is the kiss and he whispered greeting - by which time he's awake enough for his mouth curve into a sleepy smile. "Hey," he rumbles, his voice still sleep thick, he tilts his head to allow his lover to nuzzle along the edge of his collar. "I smell food!"

"I ordered in breakfast," Antony murmurs, nipping the flesh just above the leather, his cock jerking with the bite. "You should eat. I have a busy day planned for us."

Raising his hands Stephen smooths them down Antony's sides until he lets them settle on his hips. "You do?" he murmurs, his dick, half hard already, starts to fill at the attention he's receiving. 

Antony smiles. "Busy might not be the right word," he says. "Maybe full would be more like it." His eyes crinkling at their corners, promising all sorts of wickedness.

"Full?" Stephen quirks a brow and grins back. "I'm about to get horribly abused aren't I?" he queries softly. 

Antony laughs and kisses Stephen, this time on the mouth. "Maybe. But not until you've eaten, chosen what you like from that box," nodding at the velvet box on the tray, "and showered and prepped. Really well." The words a warning as well as a promise.

Stephen turns his head to find the box Antony's indicated. "Another gift?" he questions with a stifled yawn. "Already?" He waits until Antony moves and he pushes to sit up, his butt letting him know he really does need that prep today. 

"They brought them like that," Antony says, removing the silver covers from the plates and setting them aside. "Citadel." He shrugs like that explains everything. "Latex collars, like you suggested."

"Ahh, okay," Stephen nods, eyeing the food. "Coffee?" he asks, because as hungry as he is, he needs coffee first. 

Antony hands over a mug. "Did you have a good sleep?" he asks, popping a slice of bacon into his mouth.

Nodding Stephen sips at his drink. "Yeah, I think I passed out," he jokes, because after their fuck out on the deck, he'd been more than a little dazed and dopey. "Long ass flight and hot sex'll do that to a guy. What about you? Did I snore or get grabby?"

"You got a little grabby," Antony says with a grin, picking up a slice of toast, "but I'm not complaining."

"Mmm, it's having someone next to me, I'm tactile even in my sleep," Stephen eyes up his own plate of food now the coffee is on its way down. 

"And here I thought it was all me," Antony teases.

Stephen pauses in picking up his own toast and considers that for a moment. "Well yeah there is that," he admits, with a smile. "It's been a while," he offers with a light shrug. 

Antony nods. "I like knowing you're going to be in my bed every night this week - and as often as we can manage at home," he confesses, dipping a wedge of toast into his egg.

Stephen's head comes up at that and he watches Antony for a moment. Then without a reply he picks up his silverware and starts in on his food with a certain determination. 

"Was I not supposed to say that?" Antony asks, a small smile curving his lips. Not really sure what to make of Stephen's silence.

Stephen takes the time he needs to chew and swallow to decide on how to answer Antony's question, and he decides on the truth. "My last Sir made it clear to me that whilst I made an excellent boy, I wasn't partner material," he states quietly. "So, it's...odd to hear you talk so casually of me being more than a toy for your amusement." 

"I don't think your last sir and I would have got along very well," Antony says, less than amused by the other man's insensitivity. "I enjoy your company, and not just when we're scening."

"He was older, and I knew what I had agreed to," Stephen feels the need to defend Cam. "He was good to me, he was a good Sir, it's just...there were times when I wanted more than I knew I could have." He shrugs again. "I guess when you're offering yourself up to someone there's always a danger of mixing up the emotional stuff."

"Are you worried about that with us?" Antony asks, blunt as always, his own breakfast finished and set aside.

"Worried? No. A little bemused maybe," Stephen returns Antony's openness with some of his own. "You've made it clear you want more than just kink, but I haven't been something other than just a submissive to anyone for a long time, I'm a little at a loss as to the boyfriend thing, that's all...I'm sure we'll figure it out. It's not like you don't tell me what's going on in your head, is it?"

And here's the part that always gets Antony. The real reason there's been no permanent boy or girl in his bed _ever_. Because yeah, there's a whole load of shit he keeps to himself. A whole bunch of stuff that if he had a lover and they found out who he really is and what he really does... Christ. What then? "Nope," he says softly, shaking his head and changing the subject by offering Stephen the velvet box with a grin. "Here. Multi-task."

The easy grin is back on Stephen's face and he shoves a forkful of food into his mouth before flipping open the box, one handed he pulls each of the three collars out, he considers the more elaborate of the three for a moment before selecting the plainest and holding that up to his Sir. 

"Keeping it simple for now?" Antony says, taking the collar from Stephen.

Stephen swallows and licks crumbs from his bottom lip. "Until I've earned otherwise," he says quietly. 

"Okay." Antony nods. "When you're done, we'll switch these out. You can keep this one on at all times and unlike our usual rules, I want you to keep prepped this week. I want to be able to use you whenever I want and I won't want to wait."

"Yes Sir," Stephen murmurs, dipping his gaze. He makes short work of his breakfast and drains his coffee cup before tidying away. He slides out of bed and drops onto his knees beside it. Offering his throat for Antony. 

"God..." Antony blows out a breath, running his fingers over Stephen's throat, along the edge of the leather in place. "You look so good like this. If I didn't already have other plans, I'd be fucking your throat right now."

Although he's already sliding off into subspace, Stephen still manages a slightly impish smile. "I'm glad I inspire such urges Sir," he teases softly. 

Antony smiles. He removes the leather collar and places it in the night table on his side of the bed and fastens the temporary latex collar around Stephen's throat. "How's that?" he asks, sliding one finger underneath to check the fit.

"Yeah it's fine, though I'd prefer to sleep in the other." Stephen raises his hand to let his fingers play over the latex. "I need to shower and prep," he rolls to his feet. "Do you want me to shave or not?" he looks down at Antony sat on the bed. 

"What do you normally do when you're off?" Antony asks, so very tempted to order his boy back onto his knees. Make use of that mouth after all. But again, he's got plans _and_ it'd be even hotter with an audience.

"Leave it, until it itches anyway." He grins, rubbing at the light stubble. "Probably day after tomorrow'd be when I'd take it off." 

"Then leave it," Antony says. "I like scruffy." He grins, running a hand over his own face.

"Scruffy!" Stephen snorts as he disappears into the bathroom. "I'm rarely accused of that," he throws out before nudging the door shut. He takes his time to have a piss and shit, then showers, before prepping his ass, working it open good, knowing that Antony won't cut him any slack once he decides he wants him. When he reappears his dick is half hard, and Antony is dressed already in shorts and a tee that does nice things to the blue of his eyes. 

"I take it you don't have a problem with being kept naked?" Antony asks, doublechecking as he pushes the trolley back outside their door and shoves a few condoms into his pocket with a grin flashed at his boy.

"That's your call, though I should put some sunscreen on if we're going to be out doors much." He notes the condoms Antony secrets away and pushes down his resentment at having to use them. 

"There's a fair bit of shade but I don't want you burnt," Antony says. "So go ahead and put it on. I'll do your back for you," he adds, eyes crinkling at their corners.

"Just my back?" Stephen moves to his bag and reaches in for a bottle of sun cream, he squirts some over his arms, chest, belly and thighs before offering the bottle to Antony and starting to rub it all in. "You better do my dick, seeing as it's not really mine any more," he flashes Antony a teasing grin. 

"That's true." Antony grins back, squirting a dollop of cream into his hand and wrapping it around Stephen's cock, his grin widening at the way it jumps in his grip. "Like this?" Stroking slowly, making sure every single patch of flesh is covered.

"Yeah," Stephen agrees, his voice gone rough, his skin pinking up as his dick thickens. "Nuts too," he reminds Antony - though he's wondering if this was the best idea, as wonderful as it feels, the chances of him getting any relief to his arousal this early in the day are pretty minimal. 

"Don't worry. I'll get there," Antony murmurs, taking his own sweet time, his eyes locked on his boy's face. "And just in case I haven't been clear - I want you in role all day today unless I call you out. If you need me to slow down or back off, use your colours, but I'm going to be pushing you pretty hard."

A brief nod, "Then you should know...you're pushing me down a long way - I go down hard for you, you become my entire focus. I need you to be aware how all encompassing that is, because I don't know how aware of my own safety I am." 

Antony nods. "I'll take care of you," he promises, pouring more cream into his palm and switching to Stephen's balls. "Just know if you need to move closer to me, touch me, whatever, to anchor yourself, it's okay. I don't stand on ceremony when it comes to that."

"Can I let go now?" Stephen asks, voice dropping as Antony's touch makes him want to moan, his Sir's fingers sure and confident in their handling of him. He inches his thighs a little further apart. 

"Yeah, you can. I want my boy," Antony says, his voice soft but firm, both hands on Stephen now, working his cock and balls.

"M'still your boy," Stephen murmurs as he lets out a breath, his eyes closing for a moment, as he sways into Antony's touch. "Always that..." When he opens his eyes his pupils have dilated a little, the blue surrounding them a little darker. "Sir..."

Antony grins, his own cock jerking hard against his zipper, and drops his hands. "Turn around," he orders, picking up the suncream. "Let me do your back."

Obediently Stephen turns around, presenting his back, his hands clench and release at his sides and he drops his chin forward to his chest, which means he gets an eyeful of his cock, hard, and slick with sun cream. He blinks and lets out a sigh as Antony's hands glide over his back smearing him in the protective cream. "Will you tell me where we're going first?" he asks softly. 

"We're going to the store here on site," Antony says, massaging the cream into Stephen's shoulders. "Not the toy one, the regular one, and you're going to tell the clerk your sir is looking for things to stretch your cunt."

"Oh!" The exclamation leaves his mouth before Stephen can think about it, and then it registers, what Antony actually means - and seconds later his skin colours, his face flushes at his innate response to the promised humiliation. That internal conflict kicks up - both arousing and discomforting Stephen in equal measures. 

"And of course you'll need to show him," Antony continues, biting back a smile as the flush spreads from Stephen's face to his throat and shoulders. "So he'll have a better idea of what size of things we need."

"My cunt?" Stephen's hands clench into fists again as he fights the urge to say 'No...' "I have to show him?" 

"Yes, but he won't touch you. No one but me will touch you today," Antony assures him, turning Stephen around to face him now that he's done.

It was a reassurance that Stephen wasn't looking for, but now he's been given it, it soothes him a little. "Okay," he nods, eyes fixed on his Sir's face. "I'm yours, yours alone," he states with another nod. 

"Yes, you are," Antony says, cupping the back of Stephen's neck, hand over his collar, and pulling him for a kiss. "Now let's go shopping." He takes Stephen's hand, pulling his boy with him, locking the door to the bure behind them. "Another gorgeous day in paradise," he murmurs, flashing Stephen a smile.

Back straight Stephen falls in beside Antony. His fingers interlaced with his Sir's, Stephen's gaze alternates between the stunning setting and the man beside him. All the stress and worry of the last few weeks falling away with each step - the clean air, the beautiful blue sky, the knowledge he's safe in this man's hands...it's a pretty amazing thing, Stephen thinks. 

"Morning," Antony calls out, nodding at various members and staff who cross their path, everyone afforded a smile, although it's only a shadow of the one he reserves for Stephen. "I love this resort. The one in Maui is incredible too and the winter one? In Courchevel? I'll have to take you to it too. They do this ski party weekend in January or February each year and it's a blast."

"I ski," Stephen tilts his head to look at Antony. "I love skiing, though I'd hope to be allowed more clothing," he teases softly, giving Antony's hand a light squeeze. "When we get home, I'll give you my schedule," he offers. 

"Perfect." Antony grins. "And yeah, I think we can manage to let you have a few more clothes. Maybe even a coat," he adds, like he's suggesting something scandalous, eyes sparkling.

Stephen laughs at that, "Like I said before, you're all heart," he bumps shoulders with Antony and drops his gaze away. "It makes the unwrapping more fun, no?"

Antony nods. "Although I like this too," he says, his own gaze running hotly over his boy's naked body. "Everyone watching us, wishing they were me..."

"They are?" Stephen lifts his head and looks around them, he'd been so focused on the little intimate bubble around them he'd been paying not attention. Now they're in a more populated area of the resort now and sure enough people are looking, casting them glances. He drops his gaze again. "But I'm yours."

"They know that. It doesn't stop them fantasizing though," Antony says, about to add something else when someone waves at him and he breaks into another grin instead. "It's Louis," he says, waving back. "We should go say hello."

"Louis? As in 'Louis'?" Stephen raises his head to look over at where Antony is waving. Grinning over at them is a stunningly handsome man, dressed in cool and sensible linen. He's clearly spent some time in the sun, because he's the kind of bronzed that makes Stephen feel positively pasty. He drops back half a step and follows as Antony tugs him over toward the other man. This was not how expected to be introduced to one of his Sir's close friends - stark bollock naked, half hard and dipping in and out of head space. 

"Bonjour," Louis says, wrapping an arm around Antony and giving him a hug. "The front desk told me you were here. I was hoping to see you."

"Bonjour," Antony responds, hugging back. "We just got in last night. Crashed pretty hard after our flights." He smiles at Louis and tugs on Stephen's hand. "This is Stephen. Amell. My boy."

"I saw the paperwork," Louis says with a smile then nods at Stephen. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Stephen smiles, charmed immediately by the easy grin. "And you Louis, Antony's spoken of you. It's a lovely surprise to see you here," he replies in perfectly accented French. 

"Ah, oui. Vous êtes Canadien," Louis says, getting a nod from Antony before switching completely over to French. "Your sir here speaks French as well. And German and Italian." He grins at Antony. "How many languages is it now?"

Antony shrugs. "Eight or nine, but most are just partial," he says in French as well, seriously impressed with Stephen's fluency.

Louis rolls his eyes. "He's very modest about his skills, this one," he says to Stephen, as though letting him in on a secret. "A real man of mystery." Wondering how much Stephen actually knows about his long-time friend.

Stephen turns in surprise to look at Antony. "Eight or nine?" He shakes his head, grinning before turning back to Louis, "Well I would have said he's been pretty open with me, but now?" he cocks a brow at Antony, "I'm not so sure," he winks. "Mysterious huh? I like it."

"It never came up," Antony protests, laughing. "We pretty much met, signed our contract," he tells Louis, "and then I was off for work before we came here." And damnit, if he's not the one who's a little flushed now.

Louis smiles and decides to let Antony off the hook, unused to seeing the man fazed by anything. "You met and connected, or this was a more formal arrangement?"

It seems Antony is prepared to let him answer so Stephen does, he grins. "Well, we met in the bar and scened that night, then he asked me out on what can only be described as a date at the club few days later and if I recall, we got a room, got naked and at some point later on when I was sprawled over him all dazed and out of it I drooled on him and asked if he'd be my Sir...." Stephen shrugs. "We connected."

Louis laughs, delighted by the story. "Good. Formal arrangements work very well," he says, "but I'm a true Frenchman. I believe in passion. Or at least the promise of it."

"Passion," Stephen considers that and looks at his Sir. "Well, we're on more solid ground with the D/s, but we've agreed to test the other waters too," he admits softly rubbing his shoulder against Antony's. 

Antony smiles at Stephen and leans in closer. "You just say that because you met your boy trespassing on Citadel grounds and almost hung him in the dungeon for it," he teases.

Louis laughs again. "Maybe. You're here for the whole week?" He knows they are, but it's always better to ask regardless.

Antony nods. "You?"

"I'm here for a few more days," Louis says. "I was going to suggest we have dinner some night together, the three of us, but you may have plans or simply want the time together?"

Stephen smiles at Antony. "It's your call of course, but I'd like that. Maybe on our night off?" 

"Sure. Tomorrow night?" Antony suggests to Louis.

Louis nods. "That would be perfect. Eight o'clock? On the beach here?" He gestures to the restaurant over his shoulder. 

"Works for us," Antony says. "But I should mention that Stephen is not being shared. That might change in the future, but for the moment..."

"I understand," Louis says with a smile. "If dessert turns out to be more than food, I shall request my own."

He casts Antony a thoughtful look, after all he'd suggested their 'night off' ie, he'd not be in role. Whether there's more to this than meets the eye or Antony was simply being be clear on boundaries, either which way he keeps his mouth shut on the subject. 

"We'll see you tomorrow night then," Antony says, giving Louis another hug.

"Tomorrow night," Louis agrees, giving them both a smile and nodding at Stephen. "Enjoy your stay."

"We will, I'm certain," Stephen smiles back. "Thank you." He follows Antony as they move away, falling in step along side him. "That was a surprise huh?"

"Yeah. I had no idea he was down here," Antony says, taking Stephen's hand again. "Our paths don't often cross in person. He's a great guy though. If you ever need anything and you can't get a hold of me, don't hesitate to contact him or talk to his assistant, Marie."

Stephen finds that a slightly odd thing to say but he simply nods. "Okay," he pauses for a moment before tugging on Antony's hand. "My head space is blown," he admits. "I'm sorry,"

Antony turns and pulls him in close. "No, I'm sorry. I should have thought of that," he says, kissing Stephen softly then a little more firmly, his hands sliding down his boy's back, resting on his cheeks as his tongue delves between Stephen's lips.

Sliding his arms around Antony's waist he parts his lips and sucks his Sir's tongue into his mouth, responding with a quiet passion of his own. 

Antony groans into the kiss before breaking it, his mouth moving along Stephen's jaw to his throat and along the edge of his collar, teeth grazing skin as he goes.

His fingers dig into the firm muscle of his Sir's back as Stephen tilts his head to allow Antony more access to the skin of his neck - this is becoming a common theme for them, with Stephen offering his throat to his dominant in a classic display of utter submission. "Sir..." he breathes.

Antony doesn't respond, just nips more sharply at the skin, sucking at a spot right above Stephen's collar until there's a livid bruise.

It's the first mark that Antony has put on him that's not a direct by product of play - sure enough he's come away from their previous encounters with some bruising, but not this, not a deliberate mark that serves no other purpose than as a claim. The biting has Stephen's cock kicking up against Antony's hip and he murmurs a soft noise of surrender and want. 

Antony smiles at the sound, lips curving against Stephen's throat. "You ready to go shopping, boy?" he murmurs.

"Yeah...almost.." Stephen whispers, swallowing hard, his Sir having artfully nudged him back toward the hazy obedience of subspace. 

Antony slips a finger under the back of Stephen's collar and gives it a firm tug, forcing his head back. "Almost?"

A choked off noise is Antony's reward, that and the lowering of Stephen's lashes as his eyes half roll. "...there..." he manages, fingers fluttering useless at his side having let go of his hold on his Sir. 

"Good boy," Antony says, letting go of Stephen's collar. "Now I'm letting you walk because it's safer but if you need reminding of your place, I'll find you gloves and kneepads and you can spend the rest of the day on all fours."

"I know my place Sir...but please...keep me here," Stephen's voice is soft as he falls in beside Antony. He's struggling with the in and out of head space and it's making him feel a little unsettled. 

Antony takes Stephen's hand again, linking their fingers. He leads him through the small street of shops to the convenience store. It's quiet inside, the majority of the resort's guests still asleep after a late night of partying. A small bell tinkles as they step in, closing the door behind them, and a dark-haired man in his late forties looks up from his place behind the cash. "Good morning."

"Good morning," Antony responds with a smile. "Beautiful day, eh?"

"As always," the man agrees, smiling back. "It's been a while."

Stephen stands beside Antony, silent and watchful, waiting for his direction, he keep his gaze lowered - in an deliberate attempt to avoid making eye contact with any other male. He's sinking further into his sub space with each breath - and as he does, his focus on his Sir sharpens. He takes in every subtle shift of his body, his expression, learning, memorising. 

"I've been busy working or I would've been back sooner," Antony says. He nods at the man beside him. "This is my boy."

The man nods. "Oh? Very nice. Congratulations are in order?"

Antony chuckles. "Yeah. Our contract's less than a month old."

"That's wonderful," the man says, setting his book aside. "What can I do for you today?"

Antony gives Stephen's hand a quick squeeze. "Boy? Tell Henry what we're looking for."

It's been bothering Stephen since Antony told him what he wanted him to do - consent and its importance have been drilled into him over the years and he's less than comfortable in involving a third party without explicit consent - Citadel employee or not. However he gives Henry a flicker of blue eyes before inclining his head a little. "Boy has been directed to ask for items to stretch his cunt," he says clearly, though his voice is low. As he speaks the blush returns, coloring his cheeks. "And boy has been directed to show you his cunt, may boy do so?" he asks. 

Henry nods and gives both men a smile, completely used to situations like this. "Of course. Go ahead. That'll give me a better idea of what your sir is looking for."

Stephen slips to his knees, gaze turned up to Antony for a moment, searching his gaze - giving him the shame he feels before he turns around, forehead to the floor and reaches back to pull himself open, exposing his hole to this total stranger. The wash of blood colors his throat now, he can feel it burning him and he closes his eyes, to count out his heartbeats as a way to keep himself still and present. 

"Are you working towards a particular goal or simply wanting to open him up more?" Henry asks casually, feeling his own cock swell as it always does when these scenes involve a beautiful boy like this.

"I'm planning on fisting him this week. He's been fisted before but not in a long time and other than that, I just get off on seeing his cunt stuffed," Antony answers, every bit as calmly.

Stephen's cock is full now, the humiliation of this act, the objectifying way he's being talked about bypassing his logical brain. His body responds with arousal, his skin goosebumps with it and he whimpers when he feels his ass hole fluttering as if in invite. _You're a slut, a hole to fuck, nothing more..._

"Then I think we can easily find some things you'll like," Henry says, gesturing towards Stephen as it's not his place to tell the boy he can move.

"Good." Antony's seriously impressed by the way Stephen holds his position, keeping himself exposed and open while they talk, and he'll make sure Stephen knows that. Later. "You can stand now, boy." 

Licking over his bottom lip, Stephen blows out a breath of relief as he lets his ass cheeks go and uses his hands to push up to stand, his shoulders back, spine straight, chin dipped a little. He takes a slow inhale, willing the red flush of embarrassment to fade, even as his dick throbs, making it twitch enough for both men to see. 

Antony grins at the sight, tempted to push even harder, but it's early days and what he has planned for today might be more than enough.

"Have a basket," Henry says, offering Antony a wire carryall, his gaze resting on the boy's cock for only a moment before he averts it.

"You can carry this," Antony says, handing it over to Stephen. "And follow us." Gesturing for Henry to lead the way.

"Yes Sir," Stephen takes the basket and waits to follow his Sir a step to the side and behind. He swaps the basket to his left hand and reaches out, a brief brush of finger tips along the back of his Sir's forearm, fulfilling the need for contact, before letting his hand drop away. 

Antony glances over his shoulder at Stephen, smiling at the touch before coming to a quick stop behind Henry.

"What about this to start?" Henry asks, holding up a long heavy-duty Maglite flashlight. "It's almost thirteen inches long, two inches in diameter, nice and smooth with a good flared head." And it's the closest they'll get to an actual dildo. 

"Perfect," Antony says, grinning widely as he hands it back to Stephen to add to their basket.

Stephen merely raises a brow at that, putting the flash light into the basket with out comment. _That's going in your ass..._ he pushes the thought aside as they move on. 

"And this is a steel j-hook - meant for a car - but the edges and end have been carefully filed and if you add some rope," he hands both to Antony, "and you put one end in your boy and the other tied to that hook where they have the hammock in the bures, you should get a delightful reaction, and definitely some stretching."

Stephen murmurs a 'thank you' when he places the hook and the rope into the basket, he's beginning to wonder if he'll even be able to sit by the end of his week here. Or even shit normally. Either which way, he can't help the way his heartbeat has kicked up, or ignore the slight dampness at the tip of his penis. Sensible or not - he wants this - all of it. 

"Marble rolling pin, candle," the latter a good three inches wide, its edges nicely rounded, "shampoo bottle," Henry smiling at that as he hands it back. The value size.

Fuck. If Antony were any harder now, he'd be able to cut glass.

"Maybe two more?" Henry asks, checking in with Antony.

"Yeah. I think that'll do it." Antony says with a chuckle, unable to help himself. "I'm going to make him carry this stuff around with us too today."

Each item added, and Stephen wonders what the hell else he's gonna have shoved in his butt, it seems Antony has no particular line to draw on the subject. _Toys_ he thinks, _Good old fashioned sex toys work too you know Sir,_ as they picks some other inappropriate item to consider.

"Litre Coke bottle and wine bottle," Henry finishes in the last aisle.

"Not the wine bottle," Antony says, shaking his head.

"It's shatterproof," Henry explains, almost bouncing in place he's so excited. "Made by a company called EnVino and filled with wine from Sarlat's vineyards."

Antony takes the bottle from Henry, examining it closely. "Seriously?"

At this point Stephen can't hide his uncertainty at the suggestion of a glass bottle, but he holds his tongue, he's not about to question Antony in front of a third party. _Trust - you trust him too,_ he reminds himself. He dips his head a little more and offers up the basket. 

"They're used in the theatre," Henry assures him. "And they're actually made of a heavy plastic that can withstand almost any pressure. You'd have to run it over with a truck before it would collapse."

Antony glances between the two men, still unsure whether he'll use the bottle or not, but into the basket it goes. "That's it. We're good now." His hand on the small of Stephen's back as they make their way to the front again.

The contact, that light brush of skin on skin makes Stephen relax again, he turns to look at his Sir. He sets the basket down and steps aside. 

Henry rings up their purchases and has Antony sign for them while he places everything in a discreet thick black cotton reusable bag. "Who should I give this to?" he asks Antony with a small smile at Stephen, standing so patiently behind his sir.

"The boy," Antony says, making sure to add a decent tip for Henry's help.

'The boy' the casual, almost dismissive tone has Stephen glancing at his Sir. This objectification is underlined by the very fact he knows that out of role his Sir is warm, playful and attentive. He reaches out to take the bag. "Thank you for your assistance Sir," he offers. 

Henry smiles. "You're welcome. It was definitely my pleasure, and it was wonderful to see you again," he says to Antony, holding out his hand. "I hope we'll see more of you and your boy in the future."

Antony shakes Henry's hand and flashes a quick smile at Stephen. "You will," he promises. "When we can get away. This one's a big TV star," he says proudly. "So trying to coordinate schedules between the two of us is pretty crazy."

"TV? What program?"

"Arrow," Antony tells him. "He plays a superhero."

"I haven't seen it," Henry says, sounding apologetic. "I'm afraid I watch mostly mysteries."

"It's okay. He's good though, really good," Antony says, before slapping Henry on the shoulder. "Take care." His hand linked with Stephen's once again as they leave the store.

Once they're alone again Stephen turns to Antony, "I..." he stops and swallows. "This boy," he tries again, "...had no idea you were proud of..him, his work," he offers. "Thank you." He's a little thrown by Antony's words in the store. 

Antony smiles. "I haven't made it all the way through the season but I downloaded a bunch of episodes before I left, watched them when I had time. It's a really good show and you, you're really talented," he says. "And sexy as hell." His grin widening.

"It feels odd," Stephen's tone is low and soft as he makes his confession. "To hear you talk about it. When I wear this.." his fingers brush his collar, "and when I'm 'boy'...then I don't feel like the same Stephen that's an actor, that makes that show." 

Interesting. Antony hadn't really thought about that aspect of submission, of separating the 'boy' from the man. He nods. "I'm sorry. There's a lot I'm still learning about this," he says. "Would it be better if we didn't mix the two?"

Stephen reaches out with his free hand to touch Antony's arm. "There's no need to apologise...and I don't know if we shouldn't mix those things, I...it's odd not bad..." he trails off. 

"Just like I'm talking about someone else, someone you've only got a tenuous connection with," Antony says.

"More than tenuous...I know it's me..but when I'm _this_...boy...my focus is outward, it's you." He knows he's struggling to articulate what he's feeling, and wonders if this is something he should think about when he's not 'under'. "It's..." Stephen's face creases as he fishes around for the right words..."..it's ego," he manages. 

"Okay." Antony nods, watching Stephen work through his feelings. "I'm only going to ask this once because we seem to be going back and forth today. I want to talk about this more but we can either do that now and keep you out of role today or at least this morning while we do or we can put this on the back burner and talk about it tomorrow. What do you want to do?"

Stephen's frown doesn't lessen, he looks down at the bag in his hand, then at his Sir, his confusion clear. The urge to stay in role and please is strong, but equally he knows his head space isn't sitting right. He blows out a breath and his shoulders drop. "I need to not be in role," he admits. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be," Antony says simply. "I offered you the out because I thought you might need it." He takes the bag from Stephen and takes his hand. "Let's take this back to our room and grab you some shorts."

The feeling of being unsettled lasts the entire walk back - as does the urge to keep apologising, even though Stephen knows this is exactly how it _should_ be, he should be allowed to step out of role if it's not working, but whilst his logical brain understands this, he can't help feeling like he's failed some how. "This isn't how I wanted out first day to play out," he offers. 

"I know, but we have a whole week here," Antony says, pulling Stephen in close and giving him a kiss. "And maybe it was a bit much to try and drop you into a whole day in role with you just coming off work and after the long flight yesterday..." He smiles and sets the bag aside. "Grab some shorts, a book, we'll go find one of those Bali beds on the beach. Unless you want to stay here?"

"No, the beach is good...just..." Stephen drops his head, smiling at himself, "stay close yeah?" 

"I'm not going anywhere," Antony assures him. "This vacation's all about the two of us spending some serious time together." He grins and kisses Stephen again, unable to keep his hands - and mouth - off him. "Go. Shorts, book. Grab a t-shirt for lunch so we don't have to come back unless we want to."

It's only when he's tugging out a white vee neck tee from his case that he realises how odd a request it is that he has to have one to eat...this is the club, where butt naked seems the norm for the most part. Shaking his head with a grin Stephen grabs shorts, the tee, sunglasses and a book - as directed. "Do I have to put shorts on?" he asks as he reappears to where Antony is waiting for him. "I kinda like having it all hang out."

"Nope." Antony shakes his head, holding out a canvas beach bag adorned with the Citadel logo for Stephen's stuff, his own book, the condoms from his pocket and sunscreen already placed in it. "You can go naked all day if you want - even for lunch. We just have to sit in the right spot." And actually, he's pretty damned happy Stephen wants to stay undressed. Wasn't sure if that was just an in-role thing or not.

"Cool." Stephen stuffs his own things in the bag and takes it off Antony. "It's still a bizarre concept that there are places I can be naked, and be sexual and I don't have to worry," he holds out his hand for his lover. "So expect making out on the beach too," he warns with a soft laugh. 

"Expect it?" Antony grins. "I'm counting on it." He locks up again and they head for the beach, fingers linked between them. "What do you like to drink? Other than scotch?"

"Beer...but seen as we're on a tropical island, I feel that cocktails with fruit might be in order," Stephen smiles, squeezing Antony's hand. "I'll drink most things, you just happened to be drinking some very, _very_ nice scotch the night we met." 

"Yeah, I like my very nice scotch," Antony admits with a laugh. "But we'll have to try some grog while we're here. It's the local drink. It's supposed to have all these medicinal properties and it tastes like fucking dishwater to be honest but it's one of those things you just have to experience."

"If you say so," Stephen chuckles. "I kinda like the idea of you getting me drunk and taking advantage of me," he flirts, raising Antony's hand to his mouth, he rubs his lips over his lover's knuckles. "Or maybe the other way around?" Stephen adds softly as he quirks a brow. 

Antony chuckles. "You're welcome to take advantage," he says, chest tightening at the touch, rife with intimacy. "Although it takes a fair bit to have me drunk in the first place." He kicks his flip flops off and picks them up as they walk onto the sand, heading for the first vacant Bali bed.

"You don't have to be drunk for me to molest you though," Stephen points out as the approach the bed. "Wow," he grins eyeing up the decadently draped and be-cushioned bed. "It's going to be a total hardship to lounge and roll around on this all damned day." Throwing Antony a look he set the bag on the bed and climbs up, splaying himself out. "I hope you plan on losing some clothing, Tony," he throws out without lifting his head. 

"Some," Antony says, teasing, as he pulls his t-shirt over his head and hangs it on a hook. "If the shorts go too, you're really going to have to cover me in sunscreen."

Pushing up onto his elbows now Stephen barks out a laugh at that. "You make it sound like a chore," he eye rolls. "C'mon, off..." he nods at the shorts. "I want every gay man here to see what I get to fuck myself on," he grins with a wink. 

Antony still hesitates for a moment. Despite a long membership and no problem with fucking in public, he's still got this ingrained thing about casual nudity. But if Stephen wants him naked... Christ. He drops the shorts, picks them up and sets them with his t-shirt. "There. Happy?" he asks, laughing as he settles on his back beside Stephen.

Stephen lets his gaze roam up and down the feast laid out beside him. "Oh yeah, very, fucking happy," he murmurs, because his Sir, his...boyfriend...is very, very nicely put together indeed...and then there's that dick. Shifting onto his side - which frees up one arm - he props his head in his hand and then reaches out to let his fingers dance over Antony's chest. "Hmm, might just struggle to keep my hands to myself," he points out. 

"I don't want that. You struggling. Better to just give in," Antony says, reaching out to pull Stephen in closer. "Your hands, your mouth..."

"My ass..." Stephen adds with a smile against Antony's mouth. "Still prepped remember?" he reminds his SirLover as he presses his lips to Antony's and kisses him, humming contentedly into it. 

"I wouldn't ever forget about your ass," Antony murmurs, reaching into their bag and coming up with a condom. " _This_ is the only part that sucks about being out here," he says, rolling Stephen onto his back and kneeling up between his thighs, the wrapper opened, the condom slicked onto his aching cock. "But I can live with it if you can." He grins, lining up, starting to push inside, his boy's body prepped but still tight. So fucking tight.

Stephen pulls a face at the rubber. "Even here?" he queries, after all the bed is semi private. He splays his thighs wider and reaches up to loop his arms around Antony's neck, he rocks back onto his tail bone and breathes out, baring down to take that thick perfect dick. "S'my cum...my reward," he pouts, voice rough. 

Antony groans, both at the feel and the words. Christ. "You have any idea how hot it gets me to hear you talk like that?" he murmurs, rocking his hips to gain that last fraction. He grins. "You can have it from the condom or I'll fuck you somewhere you can have it later," he promises.

"I want some later," Stephen rumbles, licking over his bottom lip. "It's mine." He draws his hands along Antony's back, palms down, and then cups his ass. "How many times can you fuck? Huh?" he questions, rocking into a firm thrust. "Fuck!"

"...Eight, maybe, but it's been a while," Antony says, cursing under his breath as he drives in hard and harder still, the tight heat making his head spin. "You?"

Stephen grunts and his fingers claw into Antony's back. "Um...s'different, being bottom...lots..." he gives up and decides a better use of his mouth and tongue is to bite along the cords of Antony's neck. 

Antony groans in pleasure, his hips stuttering for a second before he regains his rhythm. "Fuck, yeah," he murmurs, urging Stephen on, sweat beading on his back and shoulders.

Within minutes Stephen's letting every one in hearing distance know just how fucking good the sex he's having is. The slap, slap of skin is punctuated by loud shouts, some wordless noises, some of it cursing. He licks up the line of Antony's throat to taste his sweat and the clawing of fingers has morphed into the use of his short, but sharp nails. 

"You want to come with me?" Antony asks when he's close, Stephen's rock-hard cock caught between them, precome slicking their skin as he angles just right for maximum friction.

"Yeah...fuu..fuck..yes!" Stephen arches up as Antony's skilfully glides over his prostate again, he's red faced, panting, sweaty and lost in a haze of hot, filthy sex. He keeps pressing his mouth to his lover's skin, to bite, kiss and taste him, and all there is for Stephen in the man fucking him so wickedly. 

"Then do it. Come on. With me," Antony growls, shouting out his pleasure as his climax washes over him, cock spurting hot and thick and heavy into the cursed latex between them.

Stephen is moments behind, his body convulsing as he orgasms, he's noisy and totally uninhibited as he clings to Antony as he rides out the shock waves until he finally goes limp. 

They're hot, sweaty, their skin slicked with Stephen's come and it's fucking perfect. Antony kisses Stephen deeply, in no hurry to move, rocking his hips to savour those last few shivers of pleasure. "Did you mark me?" 

With shaking fingers Stephen traces the love bite and teeth marks on Antony's neck. "Yeah, yeah I did...don't know if I scratched your back up...does it sting?" He turns glassy blue eyes on Antony's face. "S'okay right?"

"Yeah." Antony nods. "Remember what we said. I'm yours too," he whispers, kissing Stephen softly once more, his chest going tight at the thought. "Want to clean off with a swim?"

"No...no, not yet, I don't have your cum in me...let me wear our sex a while," Stephen extends his hand to run it over the short drop of Antony's hair. "Lay with me," he urges. "We've hardly had any time to just... be."

"Let me get rid of this," Antony says, easing out and disposing of the condom before he flops back down beside his boy, Stephen pulled in close, their arms and legs a tangle around each other. "Sometimes I think I forget how to just be," he confesses softly. "I'm always on the move with work and even when I'm home, I'm planning for the next job."

Eyes closed Stephen smiles against Antony's shoulder, "Like this morning? 'Eat breakfast boy, pick out a collar boy, shower boy, let's go out boy...shopping,' then even here....we're straight into sex..." he lifts his head and opens his eyes. "You _are_ always on the go, always moving," he shares his observation. "Well this week I want 'be' time, it's in the quiet we can get to know each other, don't you think?"

"Maybe. Does that mean no sex?" Antony teases.

Stephen snorts at that and bites at Antony's shoulder. "Are you fucking kidding me? Like I could keep my hands off you for long?" He reaches up to turn Antony's face to his own, his fingers light on his lover's chin. "Did I not just show you how fucking much I love our sex?" he quirks a brow. 

Antony smiles. "Yes, and you're right. I need to slow down. Even when I'm supposed to be on vacation I just keep going and I need to stop and savour being here with you," he admits. "You might have to remind me though when I start getting restless."

"Will do," Stephen promises before leaning in to press his mouth to Antony's. He licks into his lover's mouth, his fingers sliding along Antony's jaw to his throat. 

Of course now that Antony's thinking about relaxing, he's anything but relaxed, but Stephen's mouth and tongue go a long way towards fixing that, his lover's touch drawing a soft groan from him. He smiles and kisses back, their mouths soft and warm, his hand stroking over Stephen's sun-warmed skin. "You taste good," he murmurs.

"Yeah? Well you smell like fucking sex, and I love it," he retorts with a smile, he traces around Antony's mouth for a moment. "So...Louis...you never told me he was hot as hell," he points out softly. "Because...hot as hell," he grins. 

Antony laughs. "I'm pretty used to him by now," he says, amused, not at all surprised by the description. Hot as hell. Sex on legs. He's heard it all when it comes to Louis. "I forget the effect he has on people."

"Your ass is better though," Stephen pronounces. "And you're more hung," he glances down at Antony's almost flaccid dick. "But then that's not difficult is it?" he jokes, looking back up to Antony with a grin. A very self satisfied I'm-a-happy-fucking-guy grin. 

Antony laughs again. "I don't know if I agree about the ass," though god knows he's flattered Stephen thinks so, "and his cock's pretty impressive," as Antony well knows, "but yeah, I'm still way bigger."

Blinking Stephen considers Antony for a moment then... "Oh my god, you've fucked him too haven't you?" he demands laughing. 

Antony's cheeks heat up and he just shrugs, unable to stop laughing. "I told you I got around."

"Is there anyone in this damned place you haven't?" Stephen pretends the narrowed eyed suspicion. "I'm so jealous you know...could you not have appeared about six months after I joined the club, and not six days?" he pokes at Antony's chest. "Good job you've proved worth it so far..." he teases. 

"I'm glad you think you think so," Antony says, eyes crinkling. "And we could play with Louis sometime if you wanted."

"Maybe," Stephen shrugs. "I don't want to be a boy who gets shared around, remember. One of many. I want to be cherished, like something special." He turns his face away and looks out over the ocean. "All of me, not just the boy," he adds more to himself. 

Antony smiles. "Hey," he says softly, turning Stephen's face back to him, palm against his jaw. "If that's what you want, I am more than happy to do that. You /are/ something special, you're _my_ something special and I would never just farm you out. But Louis is one of my best friends and you told me you found him hot as hell so don't blame me for thinking that maybe you were reconsidering things. It's still early days and while my inclination is to put a gigantic fucking sign on you saying 'Property of Antony Starr,' I wouldn't want to send you running in the other direction if that wasn't what you wanted."

Stephen tries to hold Antony's too sharp gaze but he does drop his eyes to his Sir's chin. "He is hot, and yeah of course I'm tempted. I'm a normal guy who still wants to fuck hot men, I don't switch that off because I'm a boy." He stops and reaches up to cover Antony's hand with his own where it cups his face. "Cam didn't share me around, but neither did he make me feel treasured. And I want that now. I need it. To be significant, and for more than just the good boy I can be."

"I'm almost thirty-eight and I've been doing kinky shit since I was fourteen, so well more than half my life," Antony says. "And you're the first contracted boy I've ever had. You're not the first one who's asked me so it's not that and it's not right time, right place, because my work hasn't lessened, I'm not fucking bored." He blows out a breath, struggling to explain it when he never really struggles for anything. "People talk about how they clicked with someone? I always thought they were full of shit to be honest, but if I think about what I feel for you, why I said yes when you asked me, that's it. It felt right and it hasn't stopped feeling right and I really don't think it's going to. I just like being with you. You make me feel good. You make me happy. And you're hot as hell," he adds with a grin, attempting to soften everything, thinking that maybe he's said way too much. Or not enough. But he's not ready to go there. Not yet.

Stephen drags his teeth over his bottom lip as he takes that in. He nods, "Yeah, we clicked. It feels good and it feels right. But it's still new, and I know things change...people change," he blows out a breath and shakes his head. "I need to shut the fuck up. I can't bring old baggage here. Not when you've not once said or done anything to make me think other than what you've promised me," Stephen offers Antony a smile. "Be present. Enjoy right now. Don't borrow trouble," he murmurs. 

"Just be," Antony offers, hugging Stephen close.

Eyes closed, Stephen accepts the hug and the implied comfort in it. He snugs in tight and lays there for a few minutes, letting Antony's strength sooth him. 

Lying here, comforting Stephen like this, it's easier to let all his own stuff go. Just be. Antony tightens his hold on his lover, breathing in the scent of his shampoo, the warm skin underneath. There's a beautiful breeze coming in from the ocean, the blue of the water almost unreal, and for once it really does feel like paradise.

"Excuse me, sir. Can I get you a drink?" a male server dressed in the white uniform of the resort asks softly, trying not to disturb the second man when he realizes he might be sleeping.

"I'll have one of those blue drinks," Antony says, his voice kept low. It feels like a day for something different.

"A Blue Pacific, sir?"

Antony nods, holding up two fingers. If Stephen wants something else, they'll call him back over.

The interruption, the rumble of Antony's voice stirs Stephen from his not-quite-doze. He lifts his head, blinking at the bright sunlight. "Okay?" he asks softly, before pressing his lips to the corner of his lover's mouth. 

Antony nods. "Brilliant," he murmurs, brushing their lips together. "Someone came by for drinks. I ordered us blue slushy ones." He grins.

"Blue slushy ones?" Stephen wrinkles his nose. "Sounds fun," he smiles. He rubs his hand over the hair on Antony's chest, loving how it feels against his palm, "I like this, being able to just touch and enjoy you without having to ask." 

"Do you feel like you always have to ask in role?" Antony says, curious.

"Kind of," Stephen admits. "I know it's not something you've made a rule about, but I'm used to being a boy, not a partner with the privileges inherent in that position. I wasn't permitted to pet or caress Cam without permission," he lifts his shoulder in a shrug. "That's not what boys do."

"But you're not just a boy," Antony says firmly. "You're _my_ boy and my boy gets to touch his sir whenever he wants or needs to, unless he's been given direct orders otherwise."

"Even if it's sexual, for my pleasure?" The words might be construed as playful, but Stephen's tone is serious. He wants total clarity on this issue, because it is a big thing for him. "I know I'm allowed to touch if I need the grounding, but if I wanted to do this," he nods down at where his hand is still petting Antony's chest hair. "Or if I wanted to kiss you, or slide an arm around your waist? I know I can do this out of role, but as boy?"

Antony takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly, thinking that through. It's a good question and he knows why Stephen's asking it and it might go against everything other doms would do, but he doesn't really give a shit. This is _his_ boy. "Yeah," he nods. "Unless I give you direct orders otherwise." Because he wants Stephen to feel wanted, cherished, a part of him. All the fucking things his previous sir didn't give him. And he suspects that touch, like this, is a huge part of that.

He blinks in surprise at that, and Stephen spends a moment studying Antony's face to reassure himself. And sure enough his Sir really means this, satisfied with what he sees Stephen nods and offers a soft, "Thank you". Everything with this man is slotting into place - almost too perfectly - and whilst Stephen isn't someone who often questions these things he can't help a vague 'this is too good to be true' before he pushes it aside. 

Antony smiles. "I like it when you touch me," he says, pulling Stephen in still closer. "It makes me feel good, settled..." he grins. "When it's not making me hard." Because of course there's that too.

Stephen has to grin at that, he casts a quick look down at Antony's cock. "Sooo....eight times you say..." he wonders out loud, referring of course to the breathless, confession his lover made during their fuck earlier. "One down, seven to go huh?"


End file.
